The Truth
by MegamanRockmanfan101
Summary: (Based on a game I plan to make.) Ky finds out the truth about Bloodangela and her mother. (Rated T for dark themes.)


**AN - This is something that happens in my game, yeah... nuff said :p.**

* * *

><p>Ky sat on the ground, tired, weak, she couldn't move an inch. "Blue..." She looked at her unconscious sister, "Helena..." she looked at the unconscious raven.<p>

"I'm impressed you have made it this far Ky, you aren't that timid little girl anymore... are you?" Bloodangela said with a smirk.

"What... do you know about me...?"

"How about everything? Fool!"

"Everything...?!" Ky exclaimed as she cried out in pain from her wounds.

"You haven't figured it out?! I'M YOUR AUNT!" Bloodangela said devilishly.

"No... no... that can't be possible... my aunt disappeared a long time ago..." The aqua haired girl whimpered in pain with tears coming out of her eyes. "So did my mother..."

"Haha! I know what happened to her... ehehe..." Bloody said devilishly, Ky gasped.

_Flashback..._

A wooden house sat outside in the summer night, the stars shined, the animals rested while the frogs croaked. inside the house a small fan was running as two little girls sprinted around the house playing a game of tag.

"I'm gonna catch you, Blue!" Ky shouted as she pounced on her sister and tagged her, Ky started to run off.

"Girls, we need to run some errands so we'll be right back..." A woman named Crystal said with slightly long light blue hair and dark emerald eyes that looked friendly, she was wearing a lightly blue summer dress. She walked up to Blue and whispered in her ear, "Make sure you practice you're powers while we are gone."

Blue nodded as she hugged her mother, "Don't stay out to late mommy, it can be dangerous at night sometimes..."

"We won't, don't worry girls." Another girl named Amber with raven hair and red eyes replied, she was wearing a short red summer dress. Amber smirked devilishly, _It's gonna get BLOODY tonight..._

_Later..._

The two ladies walked in the dark woods, the woods were filled with the noises of crickets and flowing creeks mixed together which sounded kind of soothing, it was a very beautiful night.

"So Amber, what do we need to do and why are we in the woods?" Crystal asked curiously.

"Nothing..." Amber replied coldly.

Crystal, not noticing the cold tone in her sisters voice replied with "What do you mean? Then why are we out here?" The bluenette asked confused.

Amber didn't answer and continued walking, eventually they reached a hill where a great oak tree stood. "We are here..."

"It's beautiful! I remember when we used to play here as kids... oh those were fun times..." Crystal said happily as she twirled around, "So why did you bring me here?" The bluenette asked.

"Because..." Crystal tilted her head in confusion, "This will be the last beautiful sight you'll ever see..."

"Wha-?!" Crystal felt herself being pinned against the great oak tree.

"SIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Crystal cried as Amber pointed a knife at her heart.

"Destroying you... you see... I had a vision of a woman standing on this very hill... the ashes burning everything... men and woman trembling before me while she laughed... and I..." Amber started, her long raven hair was plastered against her face.

"Sis..."

"That woman will be me! But I know you will try to stop me so I must destroy you..." Amber said devilishly, "But don't worry, this will go by quickly... after all you are my sweet sister..." Amber said as she trusteed the knife at Crystal.

_Meanwhile..._

It was late, and the two sisters cuddled in their room which was filled with cute plushies. Ky was woken up by the sound of a bloody murderer scream, "Blue?" Ky asked as she shivered.

"Are you cold Ky?" Blue asked not hearing the scream.

Ky shook her head and pointed outside of the small window, "You heard something?" Blue asked. The bluenette nodded.

"It's ok, go back to sleep sis..." Blue said as Ky snuggled closer still shivering from the scream.

_End Flashback..._

"Y-you... YOU MONSTER!" Ky exclaimed with hot tears coming out of her eyes.

"Now now Ky, it's time I ended you!" Bloodangela said devilishly as she unleashed a laser of thunder and death from her fingertips.

"NOOOOOO!" Blue shouted as she jumped in and shielded her sister.

Ky started crying even more, "S-SIS!" She hugged her sister close, "Why?!"

"Because... I.. I... promised myself to protect you... no matter... what ...happens..." Blue said in a faint voice as she started crying were her last words until she was dead in her little sisters arms.


End file.
